lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantine
'''Fantine' is the tritagonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is a grisette (a young working-class French woman) who is the mother of Cosette. Novel Fantine was born in Montreuil-sur-Mer, in 1796 or 1797, but it was never revealed as to who her parents were. In fact, the name "Fantine" was given to her by a random passer-by who encountered her when she was a child, and she just agreed with it, and went by that name from then on. Later, she went to Paris to seek her fortune. By then, Fantine had blossomed into a truly beautiful young girl with blonde hair and fine snowy white teeth. She is abandoned by her lover, Félix Tholomyès when she is twenty. Subsequently, she is unable to take care of her daughter, Cosette. In 1818, when Cosette is "nearly three", Fantine leaves her in the care of the Thénardiers, who are innkeepers in a village called Montfermeil. Unfortunately, Madame Thénardier spoils her own daughters, Éponine and Azelma, while abusing and overworking Cosette. Madame Theanardier even sells Cosette's wardrobe by 60 francs in Paris, France. Meanwhile the Thénardiers continue to send Fantine letters claiming that Cosette is being well-treated, but that she is always ill and requires money to be treated. Fantine falls for their tricks and continues to send money, which the Thénardiers use for their own interest and to further indulge their own children. Fantine finds work at Monsieur Madeleine's factory, and, being illiterate aside from being able to write her own name, has other people write her letters to the Thénardiers. In 1822, a female supervisor who discovers that she has an illegitimate child fires her, as having children yet being unmarried was highly scandalous at the time. To meet repeated demands for money from the Thénardiers, she sells her hair, then her two teeth, and is finally forced to become a prostitute. Over time, she becomes fatally ill with tuberculosis. Valjean learns of her situation when Inspector Javert arrests her for attacking a man who called her insulting names and threw snow down her front and sends her to a hospital. She spends several weeks in the hospital, delirious and thinking of her daughter. Valjean promises to look after Cosette in her place. Later, when Javert confronts Valjean in her hospital room, because her illness has made her so weak, she dies of shock after Javert reveals that Valjean is really a prisoner and has not brought Cosette to her (after the doctor encouraged that incorrect belief that Valjean's recent absence was because he was bringing her daughter to her). Physical Appearance In the beginning, Fantine was a ravishingly beautiful young girl who could be compared to a Greek Goddess: thick, long, slightly wavy blonde tresses, delicate features, deep blue eyes with long dark eyelashes, rosy lips, splendid white teeth, a statuesque physique, and small arched feet. She was also said to have long, white, and slender fingers. Her two most notable features were her blonde hair and white teeth, to the extent where she was described as having "gold and pearls for her dowry, but the gold was on her hair, and the pearls were in her mouth". However, as she gradually sank into poverty, she was forced to sell her hair and her two front teeth to pay what the Thénardiers said is for Cosette's medicine and clothing. Trivia *Fantine is the name of the first part of the novel Les Miserables *The Polish form of her name is "Fantyna" *So far, Laurie Beechman and Minako Honda (who was originally going to play Fantine in 2005) are the only musical portrayers of Fantine to pass away. *Fantine initially hated Valjean due to his foreman sending her away, but was later full of gratitude towards him for his attempts to make amends after learning of her full story, and she even addressed him as a Messenger of God when he assured her on her deathbed that he would care for Cosette. *Fantine was taken care of by Sister Simplice while she was sick, and though the nuns initially disapproved of her due to her being a prostitute, they later changed their opinion of her when it becomes evident how much she truly loved her daughter. *Fantine appeared to Valjean as he passed away, praising him for keeping his promise of raising Cosette with love, and told him that she would take him to Heaven. *Fantine doesn't know how to write, but she occasionally teaches herself how. *Fantine sang On My Own in the original version of Les Mis (French version) but the song was later decided it fit Eponine in the British version. Musical Act I * At the End of the Day * I Dreamed a Dream * On My Own (French Conception album only) * Lovely Ladies * Fantine's Arrest * Come to Me (Fantine's Death) Act II * Valjean's Death * Finale External Links * Fantine's Wikipedia page Gallery Musical 4635778119_8767a19385.jpg|Judy Kuhn's Fantine LesMis03.jpg|Lea Salonga in 25th anniversary concert tumblr_mzey72ON3a1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxt4fglPgX1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlqn0xp4gt1so82d8o2_500.jpg|Patti LuPone, original London Fantine PattiFantine.jpg Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert _1995_ DVDRip 059_0001.jpg|Ruthie Henshall (10th anniversary concert) lesmiserablesfantineruthiehenshall.jpg fantineroma.jpg|Edyta Krzemień in the Polish production tumblr_mvhqxxiTQR1r3c88xo1_400.jpg Foto_1.jpg|Pia Aun in the Mexican Cast of 2002 tumblr_mu0i6lvNBX1sbnzypo4_500.jpg|Sierra Boggess tumblr_mu0i6lvNBX1sbnzypo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ngc423w7iL1r3c88xo1_1280.jpg _B8N0638.jpg|Bernadett Vágó, Hungary (2015) los_miserables (2).jpg|Morena Valdés in the Mexican Cast of 2018 31603753_2069525159742191_6217191316757938176_o.jpg 2012 Film les-mis-les-miserables-2012-movie-33602168-2475-1392.jpg tumblr_n33djzxKwy1ro4cnfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxk97esRVD1sf50k0o1_500.jpg Anne-Hathaway-in-Les-Miserables-2012-Movie-Image1-600x400.jpg Anne-Hathaway-in-Les-Miserables-2012-Movie-Image-600x366.jpg Dreamedadream.png les-mis-2.jpg tumblr_mmnpnz6Yta1r95uono7_400.png tumblr_mn87ivMQiP1s0p9aoo1_500.jpg Fantine's Death.png imagesA4E0X5F3.jpg imagesNFN6AMGD.jpg imagesOG64I2UJ.jpg 2018 Mini Series = 1998 Movie 03721.jpg lesmis8.jpg screen_image_1619652.jpg LesMiserables19981080pBluRaybyORNOB20-36-13_zps9a41b19f.jpg 2006591cMc2Q4b_CzaajgpdEY_avNmH5NgwtfzP7DCe6p3GQF5dMf3pUgk7x.jpg For more photos of Fantine, click here. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters in the musical Category:Gallery Category:Fantine